Decisiones
by Muselina Black
Summary: Para Regulus Black, los pasos a seguir estaban claros. O tal vez, no tanto. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black,


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. Las frases en negrita son de Imagine Dragons._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué escribir, pero me puse a escuchar "Demons" y me di cuenta de que servía para Regulus. Así que aquí queda._

**Decisiones**

_Desleal es aquel que se despide cuando el camino se oscurece. __**– J.R.R. Tolkien**_

—¿Lo hiciste, verdad?

Ni siquiera valía la pena contestarle. No necesitaba hacerlo, porque ella ya sabía la respuesta. Su pregunta era una mera formalidad, un detalle de urbanidad que no valía nada. Regulus sólo tenía que mirarla para confirmar los temores de la chica.

No esperaba que ella lo encarara tan pronto. Pero lo hizo, apenas lo vio en la biblioteca se acercó a él. Estaban cerca, como en los últimos meses, desde que los dos empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Consecuencias lógicas de pasar tantas horas al día en el mismo lugar. Le cogió el brazo, pero el joven te apartó rápidamente.

Le dolía el brazo donde el Señor Oscuro dejó su huella. Y ese leve movimiento del brazo fue lo único que ella necesitó para saber.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tonterías. ¿Qué puede hacer un niñato como tú por Quién-Tú-Sabes? —Dorcas se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo—. No puedo creerlo, Regulus. De verdad, no puedo creerlo. Pensaba que eras más listo.

—Créelo, entonces —le replicó él con malos modos. No necesita ese interrogatorio. Había tomado una decisión y no habría quién lo hiciera cambiar de idea. Ni siquiera ella.

Especialmente ella.

—Eres un idiota.

Regulus sabía que ella no creía que fuese idiota, pero no pudo evitar enojarse. Porque ella no tenía ni puta idea de todo lo que él había tenido que pasar en los últimos meses. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que significaba ser la última esperanza de la familia, desde que Sirius decidió irse de casa y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Él era quién tenía que ver cómo sus padres intentaban mantenerse a flote sin su hijo. Y él también. Sirius, aunque fuera un cabrón, era su hermano. Siempre había estado ahí para él. Y se había ido sin decir adiós.

No, ella no tenía ni puta idea de nada.

—Y tú no sabes nada.

—Sé que no eres un asesino —susurró ella, en un tono tan suave que no él no estuvo seguro de si lo había escuchado. Pero prefirió ignorar sus palabras por completo.

¿Qué sabía ella de él?

Nada.

Sólo eran un par de chicos que de vez en cuando hacían sus tareas juntos. Nada más. Ella no tenía derecho a opinar de su vida.

Así que Regulus se levantó, cogió sus cosas de la mesa en la biblioteca y se fue sin mirar atrás. Sabía que ella se había quedado sentada a la mesa, mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas. Siempre ponía esa expresión cuando Regulus hacía o decía algo que ella no aprobaba.

Si en algún momento pensó en volver atrás y solucionar las cosas, el pensamiento fue breve. La decisión ya estaba tomada y él no iba a volver atrás. Si Dorcas no quería entender, pues era problema suyo. Él no tenía por qué mostrarle la luz.

Si ella quería perderse en la oscuridad, era problema suyo.

Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse de una niñata ingenua.

-o-

_Bellatrix se relame los labios. Ella se limita a disfrutar, a gozar de cada uno de los gritos. Se ríe de su dolor._

_Regulus no sabe qué hacer. Porque en cada uno de los gritos de esos hombres escucha la voz de Dorcas. «Eres idiota». Cuando su prima le dice que la imite, lo hace sin pensar, automáticamente. Sabe que a ella no le agradaría lo que está haciendo, pero eso no lo detiene. Ella no sabe. _

_El hombre en el suelo grita. Se retuerce. Maldice. El ruido de un hueso al romperse quebranta el aire._

_Su prima se ríe aún más fuerte._

_Regulus vuelve a apuntarlo con su varita._

_Más gritos._

_Hasta que Bellatrix se aburre. Ya han tenido bastante diversión y es hora de acabar con su sufrimiento. Es la primera vez que Regulus ve cómo la luz en los ojos de alguien se apaga. _

_Y no es una imagen agradable. Es patética._

-o-

—¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así? —se había acercado a él en la biblioteca, el único lugar al que él iba solo esos días. Él ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada del libro que leía.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Sin hablarnos. Pensaba que éramos amigos, Regulus.

—Lo siento si te ilusionaste, Meadowes, pero nosotros nunca fuimos amigos. —No se inmutó ante el rostro desencajado y herido de la chica—. Como mucho hablamos unas cuantas veces. No sé si eso califica como amistad para ti.

—¡Regulus!

Al otro lado de la enorme habitación, el señor Wallace hace callar a la muchacha. Dorcas frunce el ceño y se sienta junto a Regulus.

Estaba tan cerca que él podía olerla, pero no se movió ni un ápice. Sólo volvió la vista a su libro, sabiendo que eso la iba a molestar aún más que nada que le respondiera. Escuchó un bufido frustrado, pero no levantó la cabeza.

Hasta que ella le quitó el libro de las manos.

—¿Se podría saber qué te pasa, Meadowes? No sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero yo estaba leyendo eso.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Regulus juntó las cejas. Dorcas llevaba semanas sin hablarle, desde que se había enterado de su juramento de lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente?

—¿Hablar de qué?

—De tus amigos. Estoy preocupada.

—¿Por mis amigos? No pierdas tu tiempo, saben cuidarse solos.

Dorcas puso los ojos en blanco y lo encaró de nuevo. Nunca había sido de esas personas que se rendían, y podía ser terriblemente cansina cuando se lo proponía.

—No, estúpido. Me preocupo por ti.

—Yo también sé cuidarme solo.

No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre le habían hecho gracias esas pequeñas discusiones con Dorcas, que era la chica más obstinada que había conocido en su vida entera. Y estaba contando a sus primas, que eran bastante tercas.

—Crouch mandó a Susie Martin a la enfermería el otro día.

—Meadowes, **tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza (1)**, ¿de verdad crees que tengo tiempo y ganas de preocuparme de lo que ese niñato haga?

—Ese niñato, como tú dices, casi mata a una niña de tercero. Y siempre andas con él.

—Corrección: él siempre anda conmigo. No hay forma de quitárnoslo de encima.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que tú puedes hacer algo.

—Yo no mando a Crouch.

Dorcas lo miró, alzando las cejas. Siempre hacía eso cuando no le creía, y le daban un aspecto muy divertido, perdiéndose entre el flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos cuando olvidaba recortarlo, como en esos momentos. Por un momento pensó que aún podía mandarla a la mierda.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. En cierta forma, la había echado de menos en el tiempo en que no hablaron. Dorcas podía ser un grano en el culo con algunas cosas, pero también era muy divertida e inteligente.

—Vale, veré qué puedo hacer.

Dorcas le sonrió, sacando un libro.

Como antes.

-o-

_Dolohov coge a la niña por el pelo. No puede tener más de cinco años y está —naturalmente— aterrada._

—_¡Suéltala, hijo de puta! —grita su padre desde el suelo, junto al cadáver de su mujer—. ¡Suéltala, maldito!_

_Dolohov se ríe y apunta a la niña con la varita._

—_¡Crucio!_

_El cuerpecito se retuerce y los chillidos perforan el aire. Pero no duran mucho, porque es pequeña y Dolohov es muy bruto. La niña cae al suelo, inmóvil. Como una muñeca de trapo. Su padre sólo puede mirarla, impotente._

_Por primera vez, Regulus siente asco. Cuando Dolohov vuelve a apuntarla, siente náuseas. ¡Es una niña!_

_Pero no hace nada, no dice nada. Ni siquiera cuando es obvio que la niña está muerta y Dolohov decide agarrarla a patadas, ante los gritos del padre. Regulus se queda callado y acata las órdenes._

_Pero no es capaz de mirar el cuerpo de nuevo. Se siente lo peor._

-o-

—Tienes que dejarme ayudarte.

¿En qué minuto había llegado ella junto a él? Dorcas tenía esa extraña capacidad de aparecerse cuando él menos la esperaba, o cuándo él menos quería verla.

—No. Aléjate. **No te acerques,** Meadowes. **Dentro sólo hay oscuridad (2).**

Dorcas alzó las cejas, como si le hiciera gracia el comentario.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando, Regulus? ¿A qué viene todo el melodrama? —dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto a él. El joven se apartó de ella rápidamente, como si temiera contagiarla de su terrible enfermedad.

—De mí. Soy una mierda. Una mierda…

—No lo eres.

—No dirías eso si hubieras visto lo que hice.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió Dorcas, Regulus terminó por contarle lo que había sucedido la última vez que había abandonado el colegio a altas horas de la mañana. Le habló del cuerpecito de la niña, retorciéndose bajo una _Cruciatus_. Le contó acerca del padre, que había visto todo eso antes de que Dolohov decidiera acabar con él también.

Dorcas lo escuchó horrorizada, pero sin decir una palabra. Por el rabillo del ojo, Regulus pudo ver que sendas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

—Era una niña, Dorcas. Una niña… Y no hice nada. Dejé que ese hijo de puta la matara y no hice nada. No podía tener más de cinco años… —Regulus enterró la cabeza en las manos, que tenía apoyadas en las rodillas. Dorcas estaba quieta, muy quieta—. Entiendo si quieres mandarme a la mierda. Yo lo haría.

»Esa es toda la razón que necesitas. **No** **te culparé, sólo daré media vuelta y desapareceré (3).**

—No seas ridículo, Regulus —dijo Dorcas. Tenía la voz ronca porque había llorado un poco, pero el tono era firme y decidido—. Es justo por esto que no puedo dejarte solo. Soy tu amiga, antes que nada.

—¿No me escuchaste? ¡Dejé que mataran a una niña!

—Sí, te escuché. Y sí, dejaste que la mataran —dijo en un tono directo, pero no había rabia en su voz—. Pero al menos puedes sentir remordimiento por eso. Si te sintieras bien por lo que hicieron, serías un caso perdido.

Regulus la miró, sin entender lo que ella decía.

—Estás loca, Meadowes.

—Puede ser —la chica se encogió de hombros—. Pero sería una amiga terrible si te dejara solo cuando más lo necesitas.

—No quiero decepcionarte, pero estoy destinado al infierno (4).

—Nadie está destinado a nada. Nuestras elecciones son nuestro destino. Somos libres de elegir nuestro destino, Regulus.

—¿Y si ya elegí?

—Siempre puedes elegir de nuevo.

Al verla sonreír, a pesar de las lágrimas, Regulus quiso creerle. Quiso creer que las cosas podían ser así de simples, sin complicaciones. Que podía volver a elegir.

Y que esa vez sería la elección correcta.

—**Entonces, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer (5).**

—No los sé, pero podemos buscar juntos.

Por primera vez en semanas, Regulus dejó de sentir asco. No estaba solo. Y podía hacerlo.

Podía elegir de nuevo.

**FIN**

* * *

Letras usadas con su respectiva canción:

(1) "I got a lot that's on my mind" ("Hear Me").

(2) "Don't get too close, it's dark inside" ("Demons").

(3) "I won't blame you, I'll just turn and go" ("Every Night")

(4) "Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound" ("Demons").

(5) So tell me (tell me, tell me)what am I to do ("Working Man").

* * *

_Yo sé que Regulus decidió abandonar a Voldy después de lo de Kreacher, pero me parece que Sirius mencionó que las cosas iban mal desde antes. Así que en mi canon mental Regulus era un poco arrogante y se dio con el mundo de los mortífagos en toda la cara. Lo de Kreacher ya fue el colmo de los colmos._

_Originalmente había pensado meter algo de romance, pero la amistad de estos me gusta más. En mi headcanon, Dorcas se unió a la Orden para vengar a Regulus, y por eso fue una de las más destacadas ahí._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
